Pikachu the Missing Piece
by BatRocha
Summary: Comashipping: "Ash, please understand that he doesnt exist, Pikachu is all in your head. Please stop chasing him and just stay here." T but might make it M later.


I dont know why i started this,but the plot bunny wouldnt leave me it was like the energizer bunny hitting it;s cymbols or was it drums. Meh, might finish this might not just wanted to get it out of my system.

* * *

><p>Ash was running through the forest. His legs protesting from the prolonged use of his limbs, but he didn't-couldn't stop. If he stopped then Pikachu would leave him behind. He would leave and transform into the elusive white rabbit, and him the obsessed Alice, or perhaps they were already there.<p>

Ash had already lost sight of Pikachu's yellow fur, which was a bad sign. His fur was the only source of light in this dank forest. The only source of color in this world, not even Ash had color like Pikachu did and Ash envied him. He hated the dark, hated the unrelenting darkness that followed him everywhere he went. If Pikachu left then he would have no one to protect him from it, but doubt started to spread throughout Ash's mind.

"What would happen if he didn't catch him?" The question came to him suddenly and was pushed rapidly to the back of his mind, and kept running. His sides burning, as he started coughing, his pace started to slow but he didn't stop.

He couldn't risk losing him, without him he would be; scared, lonely, sad, unsafe, nothing?

He wasn't sure; he couldn't find the right word to describe what Pikachu was.

Then a large roar erupted through the forest causing the ground to shake and Ash to stumble and fall face first onto the dead forest floor. Ash started shaking, as he heard the footfalls of a large creature coming his way.

The monster was coming to get him.

Ash made a motion to stand up but only ended up falling on the ground again. The vines from nearby trees started to inch its way closer to him. The weeds on the ground made motions to grab at his legs but were not long enough to trap him.

Ash got up this time actually making it to his feet as he started running again.

He needed to find Pikachu; he would be able to kill the monster. Then everything would be alright. He would be safe and maybe they could play checkers or Jenga not this stupid game of hide-and-seek.

"Pikachu!" he cried his chest hurting from the extra release of oxygen.

The monster gave off another roar, this one nastier and louder then the one before as if he knew that Ash was calling for his savior.

Ash kept screaming for Pikachu, each cry becoming more desperate then the last, until his legs gave way from beneath him.

He started shaking his head whispering no, no, no. Ash buried into himself as if hiding himself away from everything.

Then there was another roar this one louder than all the others combined and much closer. Ash dug his nails into his sides. The monster was right behind him, it was breathing on him. It was tickling the hairs on the back of his head. It was cold just like the rest of the forest, he would have preferred it to be warm, that's the least the monster could do before it killed him. Give a small comfort at least.

He felt its claws grab at his waist, picking him as if he were a small toy. The claws, just like Ash's were digging into his skin, both causing damage. Ash didn't scream but tears started to stream down his eyes. His eyes closed firmly shut.

The claws started to dig deeper.

"Look me in the eye." It growled softly a threat evident in its tone. Ash kept his eyes closed, enraging the monster.

It started to shake Ash like a baby would do to a rattle. "Look at me!" He screamed.

Ash shook his head, which was difficult since his head was spinning. A headache stared to form the shaking the monster had done previously. He felt like he was going to throw up, but he didn't want to. To defy the monster was already a harsh punishment to taint the monster would be suicide.

The monster gave a roar of outrage as he pinned Ash down to the ground. "You will look me in the eye." The monster hissed." You owe me that much." He whispered, salvia dripping down from his mouth to fall onto Ash's face.

Ash started to whimper as he kept his eyes tightly shut. The claws were starting to crush his ribs from the pressure.

Ash didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to see his tormentor, the evil that Pikachu protected him from, he couldn't give in, but the pain. It was starting to get unbearable, so much so that he started to cry out vocally. He screams disappearing into nowhere.

He held out for what seemed to be hours, until he finally gave in and opened his eyes.

He never did see the monster; instead he saw light penetrating from the window. He was in a white room. He looked around as panic started to seize him. He didn't remember this room. When did he get here, it was different then the dark forest. It seemed scarier than the forest and that thought hit him hard. He started to hyperventilate; an annoying beeping started getting louder until that's all that Ash seemed to hear.

People started to appear out of nowhere. They were all rushing towards him, grabbing at his arms and trying to stick him with something. He screamed, struggling but they persisted and finally he felt a prick at his arm and he was out, back into the forest and searching for Pikachu.

* * *

><p>Unrelated subject: The Riddler :)<p> 


End file.
